A Day at the Jellyfish Fields
by GProopdog
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick try to get Squidward to go jellyfishing with them again, and some humurous results occur


A Day at the Jellyfish fields  
  
By Gproopdog  
  
It was another warm and sunny day in Bikini Bottom. All around, the people of the town were already out and about, having picnics, relaxing at the Goo Lagoon, or just doing the normal routines they had done before. All around, every house was empty, as the people residing in them were out having fun. All except of course, for one particular house on the block. This house belonged to Squidward Tentacles, the resident party pooper and clarinet player. He lazily got out of his bed and looked out the window at the people outside, muttering to himself.  
  
Squidward: Look at those mornic Barnacle Heads. Hmmph..while their outside doing those juvenile antics, I will be in here practicing my beautiful.sacred.clarinet.  
  
*Squidward goes to open his clarinet case, but something suddenly dawns on him. He sighed and looks at his watch which is seconds away from going to a new minute*  
  
Squidward: *sigh* Five...four..three...two..one...*Puts earplugs in*  
  
*for offscreen, we hear faint voices shouting "SQUIDWARD!, SQUIDWARD!" Squidward slowly makes his way to the door.*  
  
Squidward: Well.It's that time of the day.time for Spongebob and Patrick to come and annoy me once again.  
  
*From outside, Spongebob and Patrick are rushing towards Squidward's house, jellyfish nets in one hand, jars in the other*  
  
Spongebob & Patrick: SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD!  
  
*They both reach his door and begin to pound on it, continuing to yell 'Squidward"!*  
  
Squidward: *stopping before opening the door* If I open this door, Something bad will happen to me today.*he sighes and opens it, which causes Spongebob and Patrick to fall at his feet.* Boy.what a surprise..Spongebob and Patrick are here.  
  
Spongebob: Hiya Squidward! Me and Patrick are going jelly fishing right now.right Patrick?  
  
Patrick: *Still yelling* SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD!  
  
Squidward: *slaps Patrick into reality* PATRICK! Your already in my house you moron!  
  
Patrick: Opps.sorry.  
  
Spongebob: *ahem* As I was saying.we're going jelly fish hunting.you wanna come?  
  
Squidward: No..  
  
Patrick: *after a pause* Are you sure?  
  
Squidward: Yes.I'm sure.  
  
Spongebob: *after a pause* Are you really sure?  
  
Squidward: *losing patience* Yes.I'm sure...  
  
Patrick and Spongebob: *after a beat* .Are you really really sure? Squidward: *voice heard off screen as Spongebob and Patrick sail out the door onto their butts* YES! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!  
  
*Squidward's door slams shut. Patrick and Spongebob get up and dust themselves off*  
  
Patrick: Awww.Squidward never wants to do anything fun with us.come on Spongebob.let's get to the jellyfish fields before the jellyfish go into their caves.  
  
Spongebob: *stopping Patrick* Wait Patrick..for as long as we've known him.Swuidward has always been a boring party pooper..but today..yes today *dramatic music begins to play* I will make him have fun.I will make him be happy.and most of all..*In that dramatic voice he sometimes uses* I will make him go jellyfishing with us!  
  
*cut to stock footage of crowd cheering. Patrick wipes a tear from his eyes*  
  
Patrick: That.was beautiful...let's do it buddy!  
  
Spongebob: OK!  
  
*they both rush back to Squidward's house and knock gently on it. Squidward opens the door and sighes*  
  
Squidward: For the last time.I'm sure I don't want to go jelly fishing with you two..  
  
Spongebob: No Squidward.we just came back from the jelly fish fields.and..er...some guy who's looking for a clarinet player for his orchestra was there and...  
  
Squidward: *now changed into a musician's suit and with his clarinet case* Boys.let's get going..jelly fish fields awaits..  
  
Patrick and Spongebob: YAAAAAAY! *they begin to sing* SQUIDWARD'S COMING WITH US! SQUIDWARD'S COMING WITH US! SQUIDWARD'S COMING WITH US!  
  
*the three arrive at jelly fish fields. Squidward is looking around*  
  
Squidward: Well.where is this guy you told me about?  
  
Spongebob: Er.um..he said he would only meet you..if you caught a jellyfish.*hands him a net*  
  
Squidward: ...your serious...  
  
Spongebob: Absolutely...  
  
Squidward: *sighes* Ok.if this will bring him over.*he attempts several times to catch a jelly fish floating by*  
  
Spongebob: No Squidward..your swinging the net to hard.if you do that you'll..  
  
Squidward: *Cutting him off* It's just a net..what can this jelly fish possibly do if I swing the net to hard! *he swings it hard a few times. The jelly fish responds by shocking squidward's nose and making it grow big*  
  
Spongebob: ...that...  
  
*we cut to Squidward continuing to look for the orchestra man. He still has the jelly fish net in his hand*  
  
Squidward: How can you two catch jelly fish so easily and I can't?  
  
Spongebob: Nonesence Squidward.your doing..  
  
Patrick: *cutting him off* Cause we're more talented then you?  
  
Squidward: WHAT? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S MORE TALENTED!  
  
*He feebly swings at two passing jellyfish, who shock two of his arms, which grow big*  
  
Patrick: That's gonna leave a mark..  
  
*cut to a silent montage of Squidward trying to catch jelly fish, getting shocked, and the reactions of SB and Patrick. Finally, an exhausted (and sting covered) Squidward falls down, whimpering*  
  
Squidward: I'LL NEVER CATCH A JELLYFISH! *Sniff* AND I'LL NEVER GET INTO THAT ORCHESTRA BECAUSE OF IT..  
  
Spongebob: Um.Squidward..I have a confession to make..  
  
Squidward: *sniff* What is it Spongebob..  
  
Spongebob: You promise You won't get mad?  
  
Squidward: I promise.  
  
Spongebob: Ok..well.*blurts it out fast* I lies about the orchestra thing to you would go jelly fishing with me and Patrick...*he then adds in slowly* I'm sorry?  
  
*Squidward slowly gets up, an evil look in his eyes. He grabs two jellyfish and holds them out with their stingers showing.*  
  
Squidward: *giggling evily* Spongebob.Patrick.time to meet.MR.JELLYFISH!  
  
Spongebob: No..don't do it Squidward..we only wanted you to have fun..  
  
Squidward: Oh I'm gonna have fun now..*giggles evily again*  
  
*And with that, he begins to make the jellyfish sting SB and Patrick. They both run into the sunset, with Squidward close behind*  
  
The End 


End file.
